And the Belt Buckles Come Off
by Jay A. Angelin
Summary: S9E3 Rabid. Oliver is angry and Chloe crossed the line of trust. One-Shot


**And The Belt Buckles Come Off **

He stepped out of the elevator and headed straight to where he knew she'd be. Oliver Queen found Chloe behind her array of computers. He couldn't express how angry he was at the moment. He already couldn't trust Clark. Now Chloe too?

"Stay out of my business," Oliver growled. He could tell he startled her. He hadn't seen her since the funeral.

"Ollie?" She said confused walking around from her terminal. Chloe couldn't help but smile. Watching over her friends by playing Big Brother only gave her so much comfort, but seeing them face to face was just nerve settling. "What a pleasant surprise," she said with a winning smile.

"Cut the crap!" Oliver snapped whipping the grin off her face. "Just because _I _made you 'watchtower' doesn't make you God." Oliver tossed his belt buckle at Chloe.

Chloe caught it without hesitation. She turned it over in her hands as realization hit her.

"It was for the best—

"Shut up!" Oliver yelled. "I didn't come here to hear your excuses. You have no right to view into any of our lives! The sad thing about all of this is that I automatically thought it was Tess! Not someone who was supposed to be my friend!"

"I did it to protect—

"Don't!" Oliver growled stepping closer to her, "Just don't. You're violating every bit of trust I ever had in you. Do you even realize how detrimental our secrets are to us? To the people close to us?" Oliver paused to grab Chloe's arm.

"Ow!" Chloe squeaked trying to yank her arm back.

"You had us videoed with a wireless feed! I traced it a back to you. For someone who thinks they're so smart you can be so freaking dumb."

"Oliver," Chloe said trying to reason with him. Oliver let go of her arm but only to give her a command.

"Cut the feeds," he said remarkably calm. Chloe didn't move. "Do it now!" he yelled.

Chloe moved towards her desk quickly and typed in her phrase key to access all the feeds. Multiple screens turned on and suddenly they turned to static. Oliver was practically back to the elevator when Chloe had him caught by the arm.

"Oliver, please," Chloe cried freely. "You have to understand."

Chloe looked into Oliver's eyes, tears running down her face. "I feel guilty too. We all do. I miss him so much," she choked, "I know what everyone's going through. I'm so alone right now." Chloe looked around wildly, "I can't be 'watchtower' by myself! Everyone left! Especially you." She punched Oliver in the chest in a fit of tears. "I did the only thing I knew to do! And that was to protect the only people I have left, even if you refuse it."

Chloe cried as Oliver pulled her into a tight hug. Suddenly a weight on Chole's shoulders lifted and her body was racked with sobs. She had been holding so much in she forgot how much she had been going through.

"Shhh," Oliver hushed, "I'm here. You're not alone." Oliver held Chloe tight as he realized what he had done. He had left Chloe in her greatest time of need because of his own guilty conscience. He could never do that again. "Shh, Chloe," he cooed, "I'm not going to leave you. I'm here now."

Oliver swiftly picked Chloe up and carried her to the elevator. Her crying seemed to simmer while he carried her. "You're taking the night off Ms Sullivan," Oliver tried to joke.

Oliver called his driver while there were in the elevator and carried her out to the car and then strait back to his loft.

"I know I'm not the best cook," Oliver joked handing her a plate on the couch, "but it'll sustain you."

Chloe laughed, "Thank you," she said before she bit into the pizza hot pocket.

"I'm sorry Chloe," Oliver began.

"Please don't," She pleaded again.

"But you deserve to hear this. I'm sorry for being such a prick _and _abandoning you."

Chloe semi smiled and said sarcastically, "Well at lease _you _came back."

"Clark still AWOL?" he asked.

"Unfortunately only when it's convenient to him," Chloe answered bitterly.

"Well then Clark is an idiot," Oliver stated.

Chloe grimaced, "Clark bashing sessions won't make either of us feel better," she reached out for Oliver's arm.

Oliver pulled away, "I think it would personally do me and maybe him a hell a lot of good."

"He's hurting too," Chloe said sadly. "He may be pushing me away, but he's just trying to figure things out right now.

"Sorry, I don't know why I would think Clark would be immune to the same pain we're all going through right now."

Chloe smiled a bit, "Clark's usually the one that feels it the worst."

Oliver looked over at Chloe and the empty plate she placed on the side table, "Chloe?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Chloe said expectantly.

"I uh— would you spend the night with me?" Oliver looked at the throw pillow between them then back up at Chloe, "I mean I'd like you to stay."

Oliver reached over to touch her face. Her hair was as soft as he pushed it back from her face.

Chloe smiled as her cheeks colored a little, "Of course I will."


End file.
